NiGHTS Against The World
by Cathleen The NiGHTmaren
Summary: All NiGHTS's friends have turned on her and she is running from the police, the only people she can trust are new friends Firefly and Aqua and her twin brother Reala
1. Chapter 1: The Run Away

NiGHTS Against the World

A FanFic by CathleenTheNiGHTmaren

(Authors Note: I had to re upload this because of the problem with chapters…)

Chapter 1: The Run Away…

_So much has happened since_ _the breakout… All my friends have turned on me… Alexia, Mina, Morgan, __MYSTiQUE__… All of them! The only people REMOTELY on my side are __my brothers Reala and Jackle and new friends Firefly and Aqua…_

NiGHTS was flying away from the NiGHTmaren police. She was exhausted, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She had been hiding and flying from them for 6 hours… It was now Midnight… "C'mon, I can't give up… Not now… I'm doing so well…" She thought to herself. "She's going slower! Quick, fly faster!" The Police Captain yelled to his crew. It was starting to rain. Lightning lit up the Midnight Blue sky. "That should buy me some time…" NiGHTS whispered. "Damn!" She heard some of them say. "We can catch NiGHTS another time. If we continue, we'll get colds, all of us!" The Police Captain said as they flew off. (Authors Note: The police are such Idiots… -_-) "Thank GOD" NiGHTS said hiding behind a brick wall. She sat down; leaning against the wall, there was a bit of brick, sheltering NiGHTS from the rain. "*Yawn* I'm so… Tired…" She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep…

It was now Morning. "Hey… Are you ok? Someone said to NiGHTS. NiGHTS opened her eyes. A boy with green and black horns was kneeling next to her. He wasn't wearing his Persona… "I… I'm fine…" She said weakly to the boy. "My name is NiGHTS, What's yours?" "My names Firefly… So you're the girl everyone is looking for, huh?" Firefly said. "Everyone?" NiGHTS asked, she didn't know whether to be scared out of her mind, or laughing at how badly they were failing to find her in an obvious place… "Well, The Prince and his brother aren't searching; I have no idea why, neither is my friend Aqua, she is an outlaw too… I'm only looking for you because I wanted to see if you were ok…" Firefly smiled. "That's nice of you…" NiGHTS said, blushing. "Yo! Why don't we look for her in here!" Said a ghetto, familiar female voice. It was Alexia! NiGHTS almost screamed, but she was too scared and weak to do anything. She saw Alexia's face, something was different though… Same makeup, Same gold top hat, Same purple and white horns, but her Sky Blue eyes were now Red… "Come with me!" Firefly grabbed NiGHTS's hand and flew away with her. "Where are we going?" NiGHTS asked Firefly. "You'll see…" Firefly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Firefly & Aqua

Chapter 2: Firefly and Aqua

Firefly landed at the door of a white house. The got a key out his pocket. "You can stay at my place with me and Aqua until this all blows over." Firefly smiled. "Thanks" NiGHTS smiled back. He opened the door. "I'm back Aqua!" Firefly yelled. A girl with Light Blue and Black horns walked down the stairs. She was wearing a Light Blue Necklace over her collar, a black jacket, a short black skirt and black boots. "Hey Firefly." Aqua smiled. "I… Is that…" Aqua trembled. "Yep, NiGHTS Dreams, the most wanted outlaw in NiGHTmare…" Firefly smiled at Aqua. "Nice to meet you Aqua!" NiGHTS smiled. "Nice to meet you…" Aqua smiled. "Is it cool if she stays with us for a while?" Firefly asked. "Oh sure! No problem!" Aqua smiled. "That's really nice of you guys." NiGHTS said happily. "Is everyone still searching?" Aqua asked. "Yeah, someone almost found us!" Firefly said, he sounded worried. "Idiots… They should hunt her like that, I mean, everyone in NiGHTmare? Sheesh…" Aqua said, annoyed. "Why did everyone stop looking for you last night?" Firefly said. "I mean they did stop at like 8, right?" "Nope, they stopped when the rain started at 12…" NiGHTS sighed, she was still tired… She hadn't slept in her own coffin at her house for a while now… "They are so mean!" Aqua moaned. "No kidding" NiGHTS rolled her eyes… "But I heard Prince Reala didn't want to hunt you… *Sigh* He is so kind…" Aqua smiled and she blushed… "She likes him…" Firefly whispered to NiGHTS as he rolled his eyes. NiGHTS smiled. "Well, we are twins…" NiGHTS said… "Oh boy, time for the Fangirlness…" Firefly whispered. "OH MY GOD! YOU LIVED WITH HIM! WHATS HE LIKE? IS HE NICE? YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST NIGHTMAREN EVER!" Aqua screamed. NiGHTS had never seen a fangirl that liked Reala so much… "Told you… 18 year old girls are so… Fangirlish!" Firefly whispered. NiGHTS giggled.

"OH MY GOD IT HAS BEEN 12 HOURS!" Aqua moaned. "Still haven't given up with the hunt yet?" NiGHTS looked out the window with Aqua. "Nope" Aqua said. "These people need to get a life…" Firefly said. "It's getting late; we should get ready for bed…" "Yeah…" Aqua yawned. "NiGHTS, I'll show you where you can stay." Aqua smiled. "Thanks" NiGHTS said, following Aqua.

That morning NiGHTS managed to get up early, she wondered out to the backyard of the house and sat on one of the chairs. She couldn't see anyone outside. It was probably because of the bitter cold in the mornings. "Is it so bad I leave for a minute?" She thought. "There's no – one there… Ok, Just a minute…" NiGHTS carefully unlocked the gate and flew through… That was a bad idea…


	3. Chapter 3: It Was Just a Minute!

Chapter 3: It Was Just a Minute!

NiGHTS was flying down the stone path. Everyone must have been asleep, because NiGHTS was the only NiGHTmaren there. But then she saw a 15 year old NiGHTmaren, She has light purple and white horns and she was wearing a black blazer with a red tie and a red sash pinned onto it, A white button up shirt with the cuffs over the jacket, A short red skirt with a black and silver belt, And black boots. "Hey Morgan!" NiGHTS ran over to the girl. "Oh there you are NiGHTS!" She had a happy evil look on her face and her Light Greyish – Blue eyes were now red. Just like Alexia's eyes had turned. "What's with your eyes?" NiGHTS asked, she wanted to find out why her friends were being weird… "Oh it's nothing! Wait here a moment…" She pulled a radio from her blazer. "Now" Morgan whispered into the radio. Suddenly the police came out of no where!

Firefly walked up the stairs and walked into the room NiGHTS was meant to be. "NiGHTS, Time to… NiGHTS?" Firefly walked back down the stairs. He heard screaming from outside. "NiGHTS!" He exclaimed. He ran to the door, but he couldn't bring himself to go outside. NiGHTS was cuffed and was taken to the prison. Firefly cursed himself for not being able to go help her. But that was in the past, now if he did anything, they would lock him up too and both of them would be in trouble.

Later that day, they had closed the prison. Reala had found out that they got NiGHTS. Reala carefully picked the lock of the Jail and walked in to find NiGHTS's cell… It was at the very end, she had passed out after they got her. "NiGHTS wake up…" Reala whispered. It was no use… No one else was there, and they hadn't locked up anyone else… "You know what, screw it!" He slashed the bars of her cell with his claws but his hand started to bleed. NiGHTS woke up to see her brother standing in front of her… "Reala?" She thought she was still asleep. "Yeah, wake up and get out of here…" Reala said. "Thanks…" NiGHTS got up and flew out the door. "What did you do to your hand?" NiGHTS said sadly, looking at the cuts on her brother's hand. "That…" The pointed to the cage. "Wow…" NiGHTS said. "You can't get pushed around by those cops, you're my sister, I can help you…" Reala said "Thanks…"NiGHTS smiled. She hugged her brother and flew away.


	4. Chapter 4: Free Again

Chapter 4: Free Again

She flew back to Firefly's house and knocked at the door. Aqua came to the door. "Yay your back!" She said happily. "Firefly was really scared when they got you… He saw the whole thing but he couldn't help you because he was really freaked out" Aqua added. "Hi NiGHTS" Firefly said. "Good to have you back!" He smiled. "How did you get out?" Firefly asked. "I'm not going to say who helped me…" NiGHTS said. "Because of Aqua?" Firefly whispered to NiGHTS. "Exactly…" NiGHTS whispered back.

Reala was lying in his coffin, he was so bored without NiGHTS to talk to, he had his other brother Jackle, but Jack wasn't exactly the smartest NiGHTmaren… His hand was still sore from breaking NiGHTS out of Jail… "I heard NiGHTS got out of Jail!" Jackle said happily. "I know Jack…" Reala rolled his eyes."Why are you even in my house?" "The bars were all smashed up and stuff!" Jackle added. Reala was tempted to admit that he's who did it just to get Jackle to shut up, but he didn't, that would just mean he got in trouble. "Whatchya do to your hand?" Jackle stared at Reala's bandaged hand. "I can't tell him what actually happened…" Reala thought. "I just cut it by accident…" He said, lying. "Oh ok" Jackle smiled his ordinary Not-the-brightest-crayon-in-the-box smile. "Can you leave me alone now?" Reala grumbled. "Ok Ree!" Jackle flew away. "I just hope NiGHTS will be ok, they going crazy trying to look for her…" Reala said to himself.

NiGHTS was wise enough to stay inside this time, even if she was much more of an outdoor person. Firefly and Aqua were out pretending to be looking for NiGHTS with their personas on. "I still think these people are idiots…" Aqua thought while flying around with Firefly. "Did you hear they got her the other day, but some one smashed up her cell!" said a girl. She had Light and middle blue horns and was wearing a light blue hoodie, dark blue jeggings and middle blue boots. It was NiGHTS's friend Marlena, but everyone called her Mina for short. "Yeah, they confirmed it wasn't NiGHTS herself this morning!" Replied a girl with long pink and black horns and was wearing a black tank top, black shorts, a long red jacket and long pink boots, It was another one of NiGHTS's friends and her name was MYSTiQUE, but they both had the same red eyes as Alexia and Morgan had...

It was getting late and some people were going home. "That's enough, you guys can go home now…" The Police Captain said. Everyone started to fly back home.


	5. Chapter 5: Police V NiGHTS

Chapter 5: Police V NiGHTS

That morning NiGHTS was up early again and she was outside… She was staring at the grey clouds above her. She wished she wasn't running from everyone and that she could float freely in the clouds and stars. But she knew that that wouldn't happen, no matter how hard she tried… Once again no – one was outside. Not even Morgan this time. NiGHTS couldn't resist. She stepped outside the gate. Then out of no where the police jumped out! "Oh, right, I forgot you guys could disappear…" NiGHTS said, rolling her eyes. "That's right, and now you are going to jail!" The Police Captain laughed. NiGHTS smiled wickedly. "Well you won't be laughing soon!" She put two of her fingers and her thumb on his shoulder and knocked him out. "I love doing that." NiGHTS smiled. "That was unexpected…" someone said. The police officers were too stunned to move, so NiGHTS happily flew off without them bothering her.

Reala was lying in his coffin, wondering how his sister was… "REE REE REE! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED!" Jackle screeched. "No, and how did you get in my house again?" Reala said. "Well NiGHTS was flying around in the morning, AGAIN, and the police took her and then she knocked out the Captain!" Jackle smiled. "Oh boy, I don't think my hand can stand much more of this…" Reala said looking at his still bandaged hand. "I'm gonna go… BYE!" Jackle said. Reala sighed with relief, finally his room was quiet. "Oh and by the way, last time NiGHTS broke out of jail, there was blood on one of the broken bars and it wasn't NiGHTS's" Jackle smiled. Reala sat up dead straight in his coffin, his skin had gone pale grey and his eyes were blank. "HAH! I knew you were lying! That was just a test!" Reala turned normal and fell back into his coffin. "Ok, I busted her out, but Jackle, if you dare tell anyone, I WILL KILL YOU!" Reala glared at Jackle. "Ok then" Jackle smiled and flew out of Reala's room.

Reala got lucky that time, Jackle managed to keep a secret, but things weren't looking so good for NiGHTS…

NiGHTS was flying as fast as she could, but the police wouldn't give up this time! Suddenly, NiGHTS felt a clutch on her arm! "I GOT HER!" A girl yelled, she was wearing the same Navy Blue uniform as the police."Oh no!" NiGHTS moaned. "NiGHTS, chill! It's only us!" NiGHTS had a closer look at the girl. It was Aqua! And next to her was Firefly. "I stole one of the uniforms!" Aqua smiled. "Thank god…" NiGHTS sighed. "I'll just say you were too strong… and let you get away, they have gone now!" Aqua said. "Thanks" NiGHTS smiled as she flew away. "IT'S HER! GET HER!" screamed one of the policemen. "Aww, that was only 5 seconds!" NiGHTS moaned. One of them pulled on her arm. "We have you now…" said the Police Captain. He put two of his fingers and his thumb on her shoulder and knocked her out. "NiGHTS!" Firefly and Aqua Shouted at the exact same time. "GET THEM! THEY WERE HELPING HER!" One of the policemen yelled.


	6. Chapter 6: You Made The Biggest Mistake…

Chapter 6: You Made The Biggest Mistake…

NiGHTS was finally starting to wake up after she had been knocked out. It was 9 at night though. Firefly was sitting next to her. She was happy that his smiling face was there to look after her. "Hey, are you ok now?" Firefly said. "I think I am…" NiGHTS sat up. "Anyway… I was really worried about you… I thought you were dead for a second…" Firefly said looking at NiGHTS, he wasn't mad that she got him in Jail… Maybe he was just happy to see her alive… "Wait, where's Aqua?" NiGHTS asked, "Did something happen to her?" "Don't worry, she's fine… She managed to escape…" "That's good…" NiGHTS smiled.

It was 1 AM, and everyone was asleep, except for the police… They had managed to get into Reala's mansion, where Reala and Jackle were asleep. They went into Reala's room. "Uh, Excuse me Prince Reala, I know it is late, but we wanted to know what we should do with your sister… We wanted you to decide… Then the next thing that happened was the worst thing Reala could ever do for his twin… He moaned, but it sounded like he was saying "Death…" "Thank you, your majesty…." The Police Captain said flying out of the room.

That morning, they took NiGHTS to court. "Good luck" Firefly whispered to her. NiGHTS smiled. When NiGHTS got there, everyone sat down, and the judge smiled evilly at NiGHTS. "Can I have everyone's attention?" The judge called out. Everyone looked at him, NiGHTS was getting nervous… The judge looked like he had just won $1,000,000… He was that happy… "By order of Prince Reala, NiGHTS will be sentenced to death!" NiGHTS's skin and eyes went pale with fright… "But, Why? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" NiGHTS thought… "She will be shot tomorrow…"

NiGHTS was put back in her cell she shared with Firefly. "What happened?" Firefly asked, concerned. NiGHTS sighed… She was still scared from when she was in court… "I…" NiGHTS didn't have the heart to tell him… "You can tell me NiGHTS…" Firefly said. "I was sentenced to death…" NiGHTS said quietly… Firefly was too shocked to say anything. "A…A… Are you serious?" Firefly asked. "Yes, all thanks to my stupid brother Reala!" NiGHTS snapped. "I'm so sorry for you…" Firefly's eyes filled with tears, he seemed sadder than NiGHTS.

That night, Reala came to the Jail to get NiGHTS out… He picked the lock (Again) Walked in to find NiGHTS's cell (Again) He slashed the bars of her cell with his claws but his hand started to bleed (Again). NiGHTS was awake this time, but Firefly was fast asleep… This time instead of being thankful, NiGHTS just had a ticked off expression on her face. She slapped Reala. "What the hell! I just saved you! What is with you?" Reala said. "What is wrong with YOU?" NiGHTS snapped. "YOU SENTENCED ME TO DEATH YOU JERK! I'LL BE DEAD TOMORROW!" 'Uh, No I didn't…" said Reala, confused. "Yeah, you did… They even said so!" NiGHTS glare had turned into an "I will feed you to my dog if I get out of this alive" kind of glare. "The only time they could of done that was when… Oh no!" Reala Face Palmed himself. "See? You did! Now leave me alone…" NiGHTS faced away from him. "Fine, you don't want my help… Goodbye Forever NiGHTS…" Reala flew to the exit… For the last time…


	7. Chapter 7: Doomsday

Chapter 7: Doomsday

NiGHTS lay awake early in the morning. She couldn't sleep knowing that her end was a few hours. Firefly was still sleep. NiGHTS wished that she had just obeyed Wizeman, and have to put up with hurting dreamers… She looked at the clock on the wall, 6:00 am, Just 2 hours now… She couldn't hate Reala more for what he did to her, why wasn't Wizeman upset that his Daughter was about to be shot? Jackle probably didn't even understand because he is a bit… Well… Stupid… It's the end of the line…

It was 8:00, NiGHTS was about to be killed and she was close to crying… "I'm sorry this is happening to you." Firefly said. He was going to try and cheer her up, even if it wouldn't last long… NiGHTS sighed, there were tears in her eyes, but she was determined not to cry… The policemen were getting ready. "1 Minute" They called to NiGHTS. "I have just one last thing to do before they kill you, NiGHTS" Firefly said to NiGHTS… He slowly flew over to her and kissed her. NiGHTS smiled.

The police were cuffing her hands and ankles to the wall. Firefly had snuck out of the cell to try and help her, but it was no use. NiGHTS was more scared than she had ever been before… "3…2…1…" There was a loud gunshot.

NiGHTS sat up upright. "Wait, aren't I meant to be dead!" NiGHTS was confused. Instead of the stony grey walls of the prison, there were light purple walls with pictures of NiGHTS and her friends. Instead of the stone cold wall, she was in a Black and purple coffin. Instead of her normal clothes, she was in her pyjamas… She then realised, the whole thing was a dream… "That scared the hell out of me!" NiGHTS whispered to herself. Fortunately, she wasn't dead, her friends weren't evil, Reala didn't hate her and No - one was spending their whole life looking for her… But unfortunately, that meant Firefly and Aqua didn't exist and Firefly had never kissed her…


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Normal

Chapter 8: Back to Normal

NiGHTS, Alexia and Mina were flying down the streets of NiGHTmare talking to each other. "Yo NiGHTS, You ok? You seem a bit out of it…" Alexia asked NiGHTS. NiGHTS looked at her; Alexia had her normal sky blue eyes, instead of the red eyes she had seen in her dream. "Oh, I'm fine…" NiGHTS looked at the ground, she couldn't help it, and she couldn't stop thinking of her dream and Firefly. She was hoping Alexia wouldn't know it was a lie. (Author's Note: FIREFLY AND LIE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO RHYME!) "You sure? We're your Besties… You can tell us…" Alexia added. "I'm fine, don't worry Alex…" NiGHTS said, looking at the ground again. "Ok, just makin' sure" Alexia smiled. An alarm went off from Alexia's mobile. "Aw Dammit! I better go, See ya NiGHTS" Alexia flew off. "I better go too…" Mina smiled as she flew off. NiGHTS decided to go home too…

As she was flying home, another NiGHTmaren crashed into her and NiGHTS fell to the ground "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The boy put out his hand to help her up. NiGHTS looked at him, He looked IDENTICAL to Firefly, they even sounded the same! "It's ok…" NiGHTS smiled. "My name's Firefly…" NiGHTS almost freaked out… "My name is NiGHTS…" NiGHTS smiled. NiGHTS fell back down. "Are you ok?" Firefly asked. "I just hurt my ankle…" NiGHTS said, looking at her ankle. "Here, I will help you…" Firefly smiled as they flew away…

The End…


End file.
